


Hand to Hand

by Ainyasuki



Series: Signs (FrostStrange/Loki x Stephen Strange) [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Loki (Marvel), Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Strangefrost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainyasuki/pseuds/Ainyasuki
Summary: "Well," Loki smirks. "Accident or not, you already gave yourself to me." He even proved his point by grabbing Stephen by both of his wrists and pulling him close.With how tightly their hands clasped among another, and the hunger in Loki's eyes, Stephen knew that it meant, 'you are mine, now'.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Series: Signs (FrostStrange/Loki x Stephen Strange) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852786
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Hand to Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This also isn't a story, just another fluffy fic that has something to do with different kinds of hand holding... (´･ω･`)

Stephen didn't plan to have some sort of silent communication between them that mainly involved hand holding. In fact, it happened as an accident.

It all started when Stephen became startled, causing him to nearly jump on him and immediately hold his hand tightly. When the sorcerer felt Loki squeeze his hand, as an, 'it's okay, you're safe', Stephen tried to pull back, embarrassed from being unaware of what he did before. 

"I'm s-sorry," the sorcerer mumbled, feeling his ears turn red. He tried to pull back, but Loki only pulled Stephen towards him, while still holding his hand. 

"Don't be," Loki said. 

Stephen looked away.."Sorry," he apologized anyway. "But I didn't mean to do that..."

"Well," Loki smirks. "Accident or not, you already gave yourself to me." He even proved his point by grabbing Stephen by both of his wrists and pulling him close.

With how tightly their hands clasped among another and the hunger in Loki's eyes, Stephen knew that it meant, 'your'e mine, now'.

\--

It may seem odd, but when Loki intertwines his fingers with Stephen's, it's not anything lovey-dovey; he usually does this when he's feeling protective of Stephen, and the sorcerer can easily tell by how Loki gives his hand an extra squeeze. 

Loki's face would even be filled with both anger and worry when he does so; being angry at himself for losing the sorcerer, and worried about what will become of him when he were to lose someone he loves dearly. Also, along with the way Loki held his hand so tightly that he thought that the sorcerer might slip away, it was a 'I'm afraid to lose you'.

But when Stephen squeezes back, it acts as a reply that says, 'don't be, because I'll always be here'.

-

Sometimes, Stephen would have nightmares and wake up in the middle of the night. 

Even though Loki's soft, caressing touches weren't cold, meaning that his body was actually right there beside him, assuring the sorcerer that oddly, the God of Mischief deeply cares for him, there's one thing that calms Stephen down the most. 

It's when Loki places his hand ontop of the back of Stephen's hand, intertwines his fingers into the spaces between Stephen's fingers. 

It was Loki's way of silently saying, 'I'm here'.

-

One of Stephen's least favorite kinds of hand holding occures when he was feeling reluctant, but did not know how to say it in words. He couldn't help but do it though, because he refuses to admit his doubts out loud because well, he's that stubborn. Too bad Loki can easily read him, though.

If Loki attempted to walk away, Stephen would gently hold him back by his pinky as silent protest to keep him from leaving. It was also as a sign of his worry for either him, or other matters.

This was one of Loki's favorites though, because it revealed that even the arrogant and confident sorcerer can have his doubts sometimes too. 

It also revealed a side that nobody had the opportunity to see but him.

-

Loki knew all of Stephen's weak and sensitive spots, which gave him the perfect opportunity to tease him.

The way the sorcerer angrily blushed from ear to ear and stuttered on his words while coming up with some witty comeback or insult was the type of entertainment Loki never got tired of. Especially about moments that Loki enjoyed, but Stephen wished to forget, like a prank or so.

But even though the sorcerer can even be furious at him, that doesn't mean that Stephen still won't show his affection, even if it's tough love.

Stephen holds four of Loki's fingers, leaving his thumb the only one to be out. By then, his face would still be bright red from being so overwhelmed. He whimpers every so often, and holds Loki's fingers as tightly as possible to probaly keep himself from yelling a bunch of nonsense. 

It was like...angry affection, telling by the way the look on his face, and also by the way Stephen is only holding his hand halfway, looking as if he doesn't want to, but does anyway. The whole set up looked...odd.

Stephen wouldn't speak to him for a while when he did so.

Loki called this, 'I love you, but I'm still mad at you, by the way'.

-

When the two of them are going to bed, Loki is normally the one who goes in first, while Stephen is usually the last one, because of always checking his books to see if they're stacked neatly before bed.

Loki offers a hand to Stephen, and when the sorcerer takes his hand, he always likes to run his fingers across the back of Loki's hand, just to assure that he's really there with him. That being with him wasn't just an illusion or dream. It read as a, 'just need to feel you'.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this fanfic is weird, since it goes from fluff to angst and then back to fluff...


End file.
